Figments
by NerdyFreakinArt
Summary: South Park One-shot Fanfic: Tweek copes with his hallucinations by drawing and logging these figments in a sketchbook. Though he doesn't show anyone the notebook. When Craig finds this sketchbook, Tweek must explain everything. This fanfic contains dark subject matter (hallucinations), Course Language, and inexplicet BoyxBoy relationship.


Alone I lay on my bed waiting for Craig. He said that he wanted to hang out today. I stare blankly around my room. Everything seemed to be normal today.

"Brrirp!" What the...I turn my head towards the window, seeing a tiny little creature perched on the sill. I laugh quietly, examining the little thing.

"So much ehg for normal." I chuckle to myself as I look at the small creature. "Well at l-least you're ngh a friendly"

"Cherip!" The tiny creature hops in the air, almost rolling off the windowsill as it lands.

"Ahh! Be careful!" I extend my hand to the little creature. As it hops in my hand I find myself smiling at it. Setting it at the foot of my bed I grab a small sketchbook that I've hidden behind my nightstand. Opening it I flip to a blank page and start to log the new creature.

 _Entry F: C-12_

 _Type: Friendly_

 _Classification: Creature_

 _Sub Classification: Fantasy Animal_

 _Number: 12_

 _Date Sighted: April 23, 2017 - Date Logged: Same_

I touch my pencil to my lips looking at the cute creature, who was now rolling around the bottom of my bed. "What's y-your name?"

"Gurrp?" I looks at me in confusion. I laugh at this little creature.

"Ehh I guess I'll m-make one up." I watch the little ball role around my bed for a little bit.

 _Name: Spink_

 _Description: Short yellow spherical creature. No ears, one nose, three eyes, no arms, two feet, no connected legs, no tail, and no other extremities. Pink round patch is visible on the stomach. Creature does not speak but makes different chip-like sounds to communicate. Size is roughly four inches tall. Non-agressive, completely passive._

As I begin to sketch little Spink my attention is ripped away from my paper.

"Tweek! Hun, Craig is here!" Shit!

"Ghah! Just a s-second mom!" I pick Spink up, placing it back on the windowsill "Don't go anywhere okay?" I whisper to Spink. I know I am the only one that can see them, but that's not why I tell Spink to stay put. Even if no-one else can see them, these figments can still get hurt.

Spink follows my instructions and sits down. I turn quickly back to the head of my bed; grabbing the book and pencils. I shove the book behind the nightstand right as the door opens.

"You alive in here?" Craig sticks his head through the crack in the door.

"Ahh yes!" I place the pencils on my nightstand. "I w-was about to come g-get you." Craig chuckles at me, walking over to my bed. He kisses me on the forehead before sitting down at the end on my bed. Thank God I moved Spink.

"So what you been up to?"

"N-nothing much." I opt out of telling him I was logging one of my hallucinations. Craig arches his eyebrow at me. "Ngh! Do you want s-some coffee?"

"Sure Tweekers." He chuckles at me as I leave the room. At least I succeeded at distracting him.

* * *

Watching Tweek vanish from the doorway I stand up to look around the room. Tweek seemed pre-ocupied, and for whatever reason he didn't want to tell me. I respect his wanting to keep some things to himself...but it does worry me sometimes. Not finding anything I sigh and sit back on the bed. I guess I'll ask him again in a little bit...I just want to make sure he's okay.

Laying my head against his headboard I try to relinquish my worries. Tweek picks up on my emotions too easily so I need to calm down before he gets back. I decide to set up his tv figuring we can watch something when he comes back.

"Where is that remote?" I grumble to myself. Finding it on Tweek's nightstand I reach out to pick it up. Slipping from my grasp the damn thing falls behind the night stand. "Fucking hell!" I reach my hands around the back and sides, trying to fish out the remote control.

Instead of a remote I find a small blue title-less book. Huh, must have slipped behind there too. I open the book, trying so see what it's about or if I know it. I find that it is not an average book, but a sketchbook written in Tweek's hand.

"Figment Log?"

 _E Entries_

 _C-1, H-1, A-1, H-2, H-3, C-2_

What the heck is this? I flip to one of the corresponding "Entries" My heart lurches as I see a sickening creature sketched onto the page.

 _Entry: E: H-8_

 _Type: Evil_

 _Classification: Human_

 _Sub Classification: Child/Baby_

 _Number: 8_

 _Date Sighted: September 28, 2016 Date Logged: September 30, 2016_

 _Name: Winst_

 _Description: Small standing baby. Two Ears, one nose, one eye, two arms, two hands, two legs, two feet, no tail, no sexual organs. The child stood about 2ft, had no clothing, one grey on the right, an empty eye socket on the left, and cracks/woulds all over its body. A black mist-like shadow surrounded them. They did not speak, however the shadows did seem to whisper for them. The creature has never attacked, though it does stalk._

What the fuck was this! I stare at the ghoulish baby, trying to make sense of anything. Why was Tweek drawing stuff like this? My head snaps up as the door opens.

"We w-were out of t-the ngh vanilla creamer but I..." Tweek trails off staring wide eyed at me.

* * *

"Ahh! What are y-you doing w-with that!" I shout at Craig almost dropping the coffee.

"I found it while trying to find your remote. My turn, why are you drawing freaky shit like this?" Craig opens the book to E: H-8 Winst.

"Ghah! You l-looked though it!?" I try to snatch the book away from my boyfriend, but he keeps it away from my grasp.

"I thought it was a regular book! When I opened it this thing was staring at me." He points to Winst. "What is this?" I look at him with defeat. How was I going to explain this to him? I've told him I hallucinate before, but I had never told him about my figment log. What do I say? Craig sighs, putting down the book, and pulling me into his lap.

"I don't know what this book is, or why it exists. I don't know why you have never told me about it, or why you don't want to tell me now...but I can't begin to understand by not knowing anything." His grasp tightens around me. "I just want to understand Tweek." His voice is straining. "I'm worried about you." My heart lurches as I feel a sudden wave of fear and sadness roll over my body. I feel swelling guilt, knowing that I made him feel this way.

"I...I'll t-tell you...ngh! Just p-promise you won't freak out." Lifting me up Craig sets me on his knee. He grabs the book and hands it to me. "I uhh...I've...ngh! Damnit!" I grab my hair trying to calm myself down. Craig intercepts my hands as soon as I start.

"Calm down Tweekers. Whatever it is I won't get upset I promise. Just tell me." He intertwines his fingers with one of my hands.

"I...y-you...ahh!" I take a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Y-you know I hal-hallucinate right?..." He nods, looking a bit puzzled. "Well...I...I log them..." I open the book to a random page. "Whenever I gah! see a n-new one I p-put it in here..." Craig takes the book, flipping through the pages.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" He doesn't look angry, just pre-occupied with my log.

"I th-thought ngh! it would freak you out..." I didn't wan't to lose him over this...

"So these things in here, they're what you see?" He gives me a side glance, still not putting my book down.

"Y-Yeah..." As he lets out a sigh I hang my head. "I'm s-sorry..."

"Tweek" I look up to meet his gaze. He leans down, aligning his lips with mine. Breaking away he looks at the log again. "You should have told me sooner." I sigh looking down at my feet. "I've always wanted to know what you see." I look up at him in surprise. "With this...now I can." He kisses the top of my head, still looking at the book. For some reason this makes me incredibly happy.

"I do have a few questions though." I look up at him. "Whats with all these letters, numbers, types and stuff?"

"Well...it h-helps me organise. The two ngh! types; E and F, s-stand for Evil and Friendly. Oth-other letters, like C and H, stand ghah! for Creature and Human. Ehk! The number is j-just a nu-numarical appearance." I hope any of that made sense...I'm sure he already thinks I'm crazy.

"Cool. What about this one? It's just a circle." He shows me the last page I was working on before he came.

"Ghah! I haven't finished it..." I look from the book to my windowsill. Spink is still there, purring and chirping.

Craig looks to the windowsill, seeing nothing. "Do you want to finish it?" I nod taking the book from his hand I begin to draw. Craig rests his head on my shoulder, watching as Spink's cute form springs to life on paper. "This one's a lot cuter than that other one. Is it here?" Craig looks around the room trying to see Spink for himself. I laugh slightly as I finish the patch on Spink's stomach.

"S-Spink is nnn on the windowsill." Craig takes my notebook, placing it in the corner of the windowsill. Spink trots over to the book, chirping in delight while looking at the drawing. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me into another kiss.

Breaking away he caresses my face. "Thankyou. You've let me see what you see...this is amazing..." I feel my face turning red...but I cannot express how happy this makes me.

"I guess I'll have to show you whenever I log new ones."

"I'd love that." He kisses me again, holding me close.

* * *

As I ascend the stairs to his room I contemplate what Tweek has showed me the past few months. Even as time passes; the drawings of the apparitions Tweek sees never cease to amaze me. Even though they aren't all pleasant, I love seeing them. I feel beyond privileged to have a glimps of what he see's.

Opening the door I see Tweek sitting on his bed, sketching in his log book. "What is it this time Tweekers?" He looks up at me, smiling.

"F: A-17" Kissing him on the forehead I look at the fox-like creature.

"Well at least it's freindly. Does it have a name?" I ask sitting beside him

"Ngh! Not that it t-told me." he says drawing a pair of antennae on its head.

"Ohh! Let me name it this time!" Tweek laughs, looking up at me.

"If y-you want to. Let me finish him, then you can name him." I smile at Tweek; watching as he completes a fox with two antennae and three tails. Leaning into me, Tweek sighs contently. "So what's his name?"

"Kibō"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The notebook I've depicted is real. All of the listed entries are real as well. (Dates were changed for plot convenience) I find logging helpful for dealing with these figments. Though not everyone agrees, but I keep up my log book anyway. Some coping methods don't always work for some-one else and vice versa. This helps me.

Kibō: The rōmaji reading for the Japanese word 希望, or きぼう - Meaning: Hope


End file.
